A Ruby lo Mordió una Vampira
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: El había traído dulces de Johto a Sapphire, sólo quería uno, pero cuando alargó la mano, ella se la mordió sorpresivamente. Y claro que la peor parte de eso era tener a Emerald: "Ruby-san ¿lo mordió un vampiro?¿cómo son los vampiros?¿Sapphire-san es una vampira?¡Siempre creí que era vampira!¿Usted también será vampiro, Ruby-san?¡No es justo, Ruby-san! Yo quería ser vampiro..."


A la mierda, no tengo ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió esto, sólo pasó. No pude evitarlo *se marcha a un rincón*

* * *

Llegó con cansancio a la guarida secreta, arrastrando los pies—olvidando temporalmente cuánto le disgustaba ver una suela desgastada—y una bolsa en la mano derecha. Sonrió al ver a Sapphire jugando con Plusle y Minum como quien juega con un bebé. Era irónico que su novia fuese a veces tan sensible, tanto que ni siquiera le había besado por temor a que ella entrara en modo yandere y tratase de matarlo.

—¿Sapphire?—le llamó en voz baja, aunque de todas maneras ella le escuchó y se giró a verle, abrió los ojos de la impresión, porque él llegaría a la mañana siguiente de su viaje a Johto, pero eso no evitó que corriera a abrazarle con fuerza—Sapph...me estás arrugando la ropa—dijo, sintió que ella murmuraba un "Eres una niña" y se despegaba de su pecho. Él la tomó de la mano y se sentó en uno de los cojines que habían comprado, estiró la mano, y Sapphire se dio cuenta de la bolsa que tenía, no la había notado antes.

—¿Qué es eso?¿Es para mí?—preguntó con una sonrisa y acercándose a oler el contenido, el chico sonrió y se la tendió con calma.

—Son para ti, mi Sapphy—dijo estirándose y tronándose los dedos. Ese miserable viaje a Johto lo había matado, demasiadas cosas por hacer y Gold (que se suponía lo ayudaría con todo) se quedó flirteando con Crystal y lo ignoró toda la visita. Cabe mencionar que en la tarde desapareció y no se presentó hasta la mañana siguiente con el rostro ruborizado y risitas nerviosas compartidas.

Ella se sonrojó por el mote, pero tomó la bolsa y revisó su contenido, revolviéndolo y sacando algunas cosas.

—Son...caramelos...—murmuró con los ojos iluminados, abrió uno y se lo metió en la boca, saboreándolo con cuidado. ¡Sabía estupendo! A frutas, a muchas frutas...como las que una vez probó cuando fue a Johto y Ruby le ayudó a recogerlas. Buscó otro y este siguió el mismo camino que el anterior, aunque este era un chicle. Sapphire le sonrió al pelinegro, que sólo se le había quedado mirando, enternecido por verla.

Fue entonces cuando él alargó la mano para tomar uno, ya lo tenía entre los dedos, cuando ella se acercó de improvisto y lo mordió, clavando sus colmillos en la piel de él y luego soltándolo, dejando dos perfectos agujeros en la blanquecina tez.

—¡Sólo quería uno, Sapphire!—Se quejó frunciendo el ceño, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza y continuó.

—Son míos~ —masculló abrazando la bolsa decorada, mientras que notaba que Ruby se quejaba de las marcas rojizas que estaban en su "perfecta e inmaculada piel". Se sintió mal, debía admitirlo, así que se acercó a él con timidez.

Aquí iba lo peor: una disculpa y una compensación.

¡Cómo odiaba hacer eso! Y era peor porque a Ruby le gustaban los regalos.

¡Y lo que iba a hacer no le gustaba para nada!

Estúpido Ruby sensible.

—Ruby, te daré un caramelo—susurró sentándose al lado de él con lentitud, el corazón acelerado.

—¿De verdad?—dudó mirándola con suspicacia, ella asintió.

—Pero sólo de una manera—Sapphire metió un caramelo en su boca, sintiendo la explosión de sabor en la lengua, resistió el impulso de masticarlo y besó a Ruby en los labios, abriendo la boca y pasando el caramelo a la de él, que seguía en shock.

¡Sapphire lo estaba besando!

Luego de unos segundos reaccionó, pasando el caramelo de vuelta a la boca contraria, mientras reprimía las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Ella estaba ruborizada fuertemente, pero eso sólo la hacía ver más hermosa.

Cuando el aire se acabó en sus pulmones, el beso se cortó. El dulce se había disuelto hacía un rato.

—Sapphire...¿me puedes dar otro?

* * *

—Ruby-san ¿lo mordió un vampiro?—gritaba Emerald acercándose a él, mientras observaba las marcas en la mano—¿cómo son los vampiros?¿Sapphire-san es una vampira?¡Siempre creí que era vampira!¿Usted también será vampiro, Ruby-san?¡No es justo, Ruby-san! Yo quería ser vampiro..—Se quejó cruzándose de brazos, el mayor sólo le revolvió el cabello con cariño y se levantó de su cama.

—Emerald, los vampiros no existen en Hoenn.

—¿Pero sí en otra parte?

—Deberías preguntarle a Red-senpai, él si sabe de esas cosas—Suspiró entrando en la guarida secreta y sentándose en el cojín con Sapphire a su lado.

—Eso es cierto Emerald—concordó Sapphire con una sonrisa amable, el pequeño se quejó y, enojado, se sentó en el suelo a ver a Ruby sacar una bolsa de caramelos.

—¿Quieres un caramelo, mi Sapphy?—inquirió comiendo uno, Emerald miró la bolsa como a una deidad y se acercó con rapidez—Oh no, Emerald, yo te dí tus dulces, no vengas a pedir—replicó el de ojos rojos apartando al rubio con la mano, al tiempo que besaba a Sapphire en los labios.

—¿Viste Ruby-san?¡Ustedes son unos vampiros y no me van a morder porque son malos!

* * *

XDDD

No sé de dónde saqué esto ._.''

Me gustan los caramelos, aunque no sé si habrán dulces con sabor a frutas de Johto~

Me gusta este ship también.

Me gusta leer...

Y dar spoilers, dar spoilers es mi vida (?)  
El punto es que Ruby y Sapph son vampiros y Emerald no (?)

Acabo de terminar un libro de Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice y...¡tal vez esa fue mi inspiración! Estúpido Armand y su historia porno ¬-¬  
"vueno" me "boi" no tengo nada que "aser", nos "lehemos" pronto, "hamorez", porque esto está "jermoso"

Hay personas que se hacen desear, con sus voces todo sensual ahí (?) ¬w¬

~Ravie.


End file.
